This invention relates to a watch case made of metal or metal compound.
At present, watch cases made of metal compound are produced by sintering and watch cases made of metal are produced by stamping, pressing, swaging or moulding, prior to being subjected to finishing operations which, because of the complex outer shape of watch cases, need to be carried out in several stages and account for a substantial proportion of the cost price of the product.